The present disclosure relates to an electronic device.
JP-A-2009-230244, for example, describes an apparatus that slides and tilts up/down a display unit with respect to a main unit. This apparatus includes a main unit that has a keyboard on its upper face for inputting information, and a display unit that has on its upper face a display for displaying information. The apparatus slides and tilts up/down the display unit with respect to the main unit with a slide mechanism and a tilt up/down mechanism.